Far Longer than Forever
by redrose7856
Summary: Dragons In Our Midst songfic. Billy and Bonnie, separated for the weekend, think about their past and their futures together.


**Disclaimer: I do not own "Dragons in Our Midst". It belongs to the amazing Bryan Davis, and may God Bless him (and us, his readers) with many more amazing story.**

**I do not own the song "Far Longer than Forever" from the Swan Princess. It belongs to whoever owns the movie.**

**A/N: This is just a random songfic I've had floating around in my mind, please no flames.**

Bonnie sat on the window seat of her room, staring out at the stars. Her wings were out of their usual denim confinement, and she smiled at the feeling of the wind caressing them. It had been a long time since she'd felt so peaceful. Absently, her mind went back to a time when she _had_ felt like this. The response caused a laugh to bubble freely from her lips. Of all the times, the last time she remembered feeling like this, so warm, so safe, was when she and Billy had been hidden in the mountains together. Just the thought of him made her feel warm all over. She sighed, absently twirling her rubellite ring on her finger. _I miss him._ The thought of him made her sad. He and his dad had gone up into the mountains for a "father-son trip" so that they could get "reacquainted". Mama had agreed that this was best and it would give her and Bonnie the chance to spend time together in their new home in Castlewood.

But still, Bonnie missed him. The prophecy about them made her heart pound and she yearned for that day to be there already. Bonnie thought of his words of friendship to her and smiled. One day, they would be more.

_Far Longer than Forever_

_I'll hold you in my heart_

_It's almost like you're here with me_

_Although we're far apart_

Billy stared into the flames. Across from him, he could see his father's sleeping form. Human at last, Billy thought with a wry grin, and all he did was sleep. Despite the fact that he was still…..himself, Billy couldn't sleep. Every time he did, he heard the professor's voice, quoting the prophecy:

"Child of doubt shall find his rest, with virgin bride he kneels……"

He was the child of doubt, there was no mistaking that. And if Bonnie wasn't the virgin bride, then he wasn't the son of Clefspeare, the great warrior dragon. But did that mean marriage? He felt a mixture of anxiety and eagerness when he thought of it.

Careful not to wake his father, he got up and walked over to the mouth of the cave, staring out at the stars. It was weird, remembering all that had happened in these woods, from the plane crash to his and Bonnie's night together in the woods, to the fight against Devin. Billy still had a faint scar in his scalp from that encounter.

The stars were shining brightly, as brightly as Bonnie's beautiful blue eyes. Billy sighed, praying that he could look into those eyes for years to come.

_Far Longer than Forever_

_As Constant as a Star_

_I close my eyes_

_And I am Where You Are_

Bonnie climbed out of her window and stood on the roof, her wings spread fully. She smiled as the cool wind whipped across her body, spreading her hair around behind her. If Billy had been here, he would've said that she looked angelic. He always declared her the angel of their time. His angel.

_Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise_

_We've an unshakable bond_

_Destined to last for a lifetime_

_And beyond_

Billy set the note near his father's sleeping form and then hurried out of the cave, breaking into a full sprint as soon as he reached the woods. It was as if he'd been to the spot yesterday. His feet took him right to that little burrow where he and Bonnie had huddled together, hiding from the slayers. Sighing, he sat there, looking up at the sky. His thoughts once again turned to Bonnie, and he remembered his words to her in the Circles, when he'd thought she was gone forever.

"You are my virgin bride. My eternal beloved."

It was true. He loved her.

_Far Longer than Forever_

_I swear that I'll be true_

_I've made an everlasting vow_

_To find a way to you_

Bonnie was reading when the doorbell rang. She heard Mama answer it and then exclaim something in surprise. Bonnie tensed, instantly on the alert, but then she heard her mother talking to Mr. Bannister. Setting her book aside, she leapt up, hurrying into the hallway.

"Mr. Bannister! Welcome back!" she cried, smiling at him.

"Thanks, Bonnie," he answered, smiling back at her. "We were heading home and thought we'd stop by. Besides, I wanted to give you this." He handed Irene a backpack and Bonnie watched as her mother looked inside, gasping.

"Jared," she breathed. "This is-!"

"Half of my horde from when I first changed back," he finished for her. "I thought you could use it to get you guys off the ground."

"I can't-!"

"Decline it, I agree." Jared winked at Bonnie.

"Thanks for coming to give that to us," Irene said, deciding not to argue with the stubborn former dragon.

"Well, we also came by because Billy wanted to see Bonnie," he said with a sly smile. Bonnie grinned as Billy stepped around his father and looked up at her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Walter said you did some stuff to your room," Billy said. "Can I see it?"

"Sure!" Bonnie said, leading him down the hall to her room. After he looked at everything, he faced her.

"I've been thinking lately….a lot. About….about us," he began hesitantly.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Me, too."

Looking more relaxed with this information, he smiled.

"I just keep thinking about the prophecy. I-I like the sound of it, I mean, I _want_ to be with you, Bonnie. But I don't want it to be forced, you know?" He took a deep breath. "I would rather die than see you suffer."

Bonnie's heart pounded as she stared into his hazel eyes.

"I would suffer if you weren't in my future," she said softly. "I want to be with you, too."

He smiled, looking happier than she'd ever seen him.

"In that case," he said. "I, William Bannister, son of Clefspeare, give you my solemn word that I will wait for you, whether it be years or centuries."

"And I, Bonnie Silver, daughter of Hartanna, promise that no other man will ever have my heart, save for you and my Lord Jesus Christ," Bonnie echoed. Billy smiled and then hugged her tightly.

_Far Longer than Forever_

_Like no love ever known,_

_And with this love_

_I'll never be alone._

Several minutes later, Bonnie and her mother waved as Jared and Billy drove off towards their home.

As soon as the door closed, Irene looked at her daughter.

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure," Bonnie agreed. "I'll make the popcorn."

She hurried off to the kitchen, and as the kernels popped, they seemed to repeat the same word over and over again:

_Someday_

**There! My first DOIM fic! Hopefully it's not too cheesy or anything! Please review if you like it!**


End file.
